


Mistake

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Harry & Uma & Gil Friendship, Pre-Descendants (2015), Sea Three, They deserve to feel safe, Uma & Gil Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Ten years of perfect behavior and Uma had made one of the worst mistakes in the Island. She had fallen asleep. But the boys were warm. Gil's breath touched her hair. Harry had his ear near her heart. And she simply didn't want to look for excuses or explanations for all that.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled. You will already imagine that with the language barrier it was impossible for me to write the accents of them, right?

Uma tried to sit down, but the weight on her waist and legs made it impossible. She looked around but could barely move. Her eyes managed to see the hatch in front of her. Well, she was in the boat that Harry, Gil and she used to practice. Dammit. It was already night. That meant that Uma had lost all the afternoon and part of the night. She wanted to hit herself. Ten years of perfect behavior and she had made one of the worst mistakes in the Island. A beginner’s mistake. She had fallen asleep. Dammit. That was bad. Very bad. Uma was lucky that she hadn’t been ambushed, kidnapped or killed.

She couldn't even sit. Usually, that would be something alarming. But for some reason, her brain was angrier with her for falling asleep. Uma closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to remember.

Well, she had met Gil in the afternoon. His brothers were playing roughly with him and she simply intervened. Uma took the blond's hand with the excuse of practicing how to climb the ship's mast and walk on the sails. She would never admit it, but at that time, she wanted to be more energetic and livelier to distract Gil from his brothers. She had known Gil and Harry for two years and she wasn’t a big fan of their siblings. For different reasons with each pair.

They hadn't found Harry, so they boarded the ship they used as a meeting point and started training. Gil had had trouble keeping his balance in line when they climbed higher and the wind reached them. But it had been a fun afternoon. Gil made her smile. Laugh with animosity and freedom. Even so, they had made great strides and it had felt like a productive day. Both had gotten into the captain's cabin and had rested a little. To her surprise, when she discovered a tear in her black jacket, Gil offered to fix it. She watched him cover the hole with a piece of turquoise-painted leather he had been keeping. For her.

“I think this is your color. You look very pretty in turquoise.” Gil had commented, touching one of her braids. “And with gold. Or so I think. I still can't find something golden and beautiful for you.” He confessed.

Like most children, Uma had tried to use her mother's colors. Maybe because they were the only color in the clothes she found at home or that someone gave her. Dark purple and black. A part of her knew that it was her last attempt to connect with her mother in the same way that other families did. A clumsy attempt and nothing useful. Colors and styles were a sign of family, a mark of protection. She didn’t have that. Well, Uma didn't know why her hair was turquoise, but it was something her mother hated in her. Well, it would be easier for her to say what her mother didn’t hate or saw with indifference in her. Because they must be one or two things.

But Gil was the first person to say that the color of her hair was _her color_. Her mark, her identity. He had found a piece of leather in turquoise and had saved for her. For her clothes. She considered that idea. Lately, she felt braver and stronger. The other children recognized her, alone or accompanied, and moved away from her path. She had always been proud, but in recent years she had felt more comfortable with herself. Her pride no longer felt like a defensive weapon, but as something that shone in her. Maybe Gil was right, and Uma could do like the adult villains and have her own style, her own colors, her own brand that the rest could recognize.

Gil had played with her braids and she had agreed to let him let them go so he could look at her hair. That was the first time someone touched her hair and it had been incredibly relaxing. Gil had remained silent, sitting behind her, working carefully. He had big hands, but they were incredibly skilled. Gil touched her head with gentle massages and then slid his fingers through her hair, without hurting her.

Yes, she remembered everything. Most likely, Uma must have fallen asleep because of Gil.

She opened her eyes and looked down. Gil's leg was on hers. He was leaning on her back and she could feel that her hand was on the boy's leg. In front of her was Harry, his head against her chest and his body gathered against her. They had their legs interconnected. Harry's hand was on her waist, with his fingers on her ribs. Every few minutes, Harry moved his fingers as if he were playing the piano. Uma realized that her free hand was touching his neck, stroking his hair.

The boys were warm. Gil's breath touched her loose hair. Harry had his ear against her sternum, near her heart.

The three of them had fallen asleep.

Well, she wasn’t surprised about Gil. Since they met, he had been the one with the most confidence. Instead, if it was astonishment that she and Harry had done it. They always acted with greater caution. But they also had been committing more blunders lately. Because they were supposed to be rude, cruel and indifferent. Resourceful and maniacal. But when they were together, they always ended up laughing and smiling. And in those two years that they had spent together, things had gotten worse. Now, Harry always wanted to help her, offering his arm or hand, and a few times he had carried her, although it wasn’t necessary. She felt like a powerful queen when Harry did that. If he did something incredible, which was too often, she couldn't help caressing him. Oddly enough, she _rewarded _Harry with physical contact. He always smiled in that way that she liked so much. Uma blamed Gil for that, for making them so careless with each other. But it felt good. She loved the sporadic hugs Gil gave her or the way Gil leaned against Harry when she explained something to them. If she looked at Gil, he would smile at her with emotion, making her feel special.

Honestly, that was why she couldn't stop. Uma thought she would soon have to stop all that. Or at least she should draw a line of how far she would accept things to move forward. But she never did. Uma kept postponing that moment. It was already two years of postponement.

And now she lived the consequences of her actions. She had relaxed so much with Gil that she had fallen asleep, unarmed and under the protection of another kid who had also succumbed to sleep.

Harry tensed under her fingers and he raised his surprised face upon waking up in a completely strange setting for him.

"What-?"

She denied and gestured over her shoulder. Gil was still asleep. For some reason that was important information to consider. Harry thought the same because he only stretched to look her in the eyes.

"When I arrived, you two were already asleep." Harry muttered.

"And you decided to sleep with us?"

"No, I was going to play a joke against you." He admitted. "But..."

Harry looked aside. He was still hugging her by the waist. And their legs were still together. The idea that Harry had succumbed to the temptation to lean down with them to rest and he had fallen asleep, was something... curiously understandable for her.

"Oh..." Uma replied simply.

Because none of them had an excuse to be like this. To continue like this. But she didn't want Harry or her to invent a falsely evil excuse for all of that. She didn't even want to put distance between them. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing because he changed the subject.

"You let your hair down."

"Gil." She confessed.

He nodded and looked at her. His fingers touched her waist as a secret message. In response, her fingers caressed his hair. The blue eyes sparkled, and she smirks. Gil stretched out on her back until he hid his face against her neck and crushed her further against the pirate boy.

"_Uma_..." Gil whispered numb and settled better.

She felt her heartbeat hard.

That meant that Gil was clinging affectionately to her because he wanted to. He was comfortable, peacefully asleep because he was with her. And that softened something inside her. Because Uma had never felt this way with another person. Not even with her mother. Quite the opposite. Her mother hoped she was always ready to defend herself and survive. So, she still remembered the occasions when her mother attacked her, like _training_, while she slept.

Not even in her bed had she slept so quiet or for so long. The old sheets on her bed weren’t as warm as being between Gil and Harry. Even that hard-wooden floor seemed to be more comfortable than her obsolete mattress. She waved her hand until she clung to Gil's leg and her other hand pulled Harry closer so he would lean against her chest, with his ear over her heart. Harry moved his fingers over her ribs. He was replicating her heartbeat. Two taps with his index, one with his middle finger.

"_Uu-ma. Uu-ma.” _Harry hummed to the beat of her heartbeat.

She smiled. Since meeting those two boys, she was smiling more. Much more than in all her life. Uma closed her eyes again. She had the impression that she would begin to sleep better from that moment. Maybe all of that wasn’t a mistake. They weren’t a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! I like to think that her boys were giving Uma the tools to build herself. The security of having her own style, her own mark, or what her war song would be. Harry and Gil saw Uma as the amazing person she was and they liked what they saw. And when she looked at herself reflected in them, she felt she was Uma, not Ursula's daughter, but her own person.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
